icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1989-90 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Season
This is the 1989-90 Hockey East Season. This is the conference's sixth season. The Merrimack College program joined the conference for this season raising the league's membership to eight teams. Standings Team GP W L T P GF GA Boston College Eagles 21 15 6 0 30 101 69 Maine Black Bears 21 14 6 1 29 88 57 Boston University Terriers 21 12 7 2 26 88 63 Providence Friars 21 11 7 3 25 90 69 New Hampshire Wildcats 21 8 9 4 20 86 86 Northeastern Huskies 21 9 10 2 20 96 100 Lowell Chiefs 21 5 14 2 12 65 106 Merrimack Warriors 21 3 18 0 6 64 128 League Leaders Points #David Emma, Boston College, 44 #Steve Heinze, Boston College, 37 #Rob Cowie, Northeastern,; Harry Mews, Northeastern; & Marty McInnis, Boston College 30 each Goals #David Emma, Boston College, 21 #Steve Heinze, Boston College, 20 #Jean-Yves Roy, Maine, 14 #Brian Sullivan, Northeastern, 14 #Rob Gaudreau, Providence, 13 Goals Against Average #Scott King, Maine 2.36 #Scott LaGrand, Boston College 2.47 #Matt Merten, Providence, 2.83 #Scott Cashman, Boston University 2.92 #Matt DelGuidice, Maine 3.05 Save Percentage #Scott LaGrand, Boston College .909 #Pat Szturm, New Hampshire, .907 #Scott King, Maine .906 #Scott Cashman, Boston University .903 #Matt DelGuidice, Maine .901 Conference Tournament Format All eight teams qualified for the tournament. The quarterfinals were a best of three series with sudden death semifinal and final rounds. The championshiip was held at the Conte Forum on the campus of Boston College, in Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts. Quarterfinals *Boston College defeated Merrimack, two games to one, 3-1, 3-6, 8-5 *Maine defeated Lowell, two games to none, 7-3, 16-0 *Boston University defeated Northeastern, two games to one, 3-4, 5-2, 5-3 *New Hampshire defeated Providence, two games to one, 1-5, 2-0, 7-4 Semifinals *Maine defeated Boston University, 3 to 1 *Boston College defeated New Hampshire 6 to 5 in overtime Finals *Boston College defeated Maine 4 to 3 Boston College earned the conference's automatic bid to the 1990 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Tournament MVP *Scott LaGrand, Boston College All-Tournament Team *Scott LaGrand, G, Boston College *Greg Brown, D, Boston College *Claudio Scremin, D, Maine *David Emma, F, Boston College *Martin Robitaille, F, Maine *Jean-Yves Roy, F, Maine NCAA Tournament *Boston College : defeated Minnesota two games to one in the quarterfinals, 4-2, 1-2, 6-1 : lost to Wisconsin 2 to 1 in the semifinals *Boston University : defeated North Dakota two games to one in the first round, 5-8, 5-3, 5-0 : defeated Michigan State two games to one in the quarterfinals, 3-6, 5-3, 5-3 : lost to Colgate 3 to 2 in the semifinals *Maine : defeated Bowling Green two games to none in the first round, 8-4, 5-2 : lost to Wisconsin two games to none in the quarterfinals, 7-3, 4-3 (ot) League Awards *Player of the Year: Greg Brown, D, Boston College *Rookie of the Year: Scott Cashman, Boston University *Coach of the Year: Shawn Walsh, Maine All Conference Teams First Team *Scott King, G, Maine *Greg Brown, D, Boston College *Rob Cowie, D, Northeastern *Mike Boback, F, Providece *David Emma, F, Boston College *Steve Heinze, F, Boston College Second Team *Scott Cashman, G, Boston University *Keith Carney, D, Maine *Jeff Serowik, D, Providence *Rick Bennett, F, Providence *Shawn McEachern, F, Boston University *Harry Mews, F, Northeastern All Rookie Team *Scott Cashman, G, Boston University *Peter Ahola, D, Boston University *Ted Crowley, D, Boston College *Tony Amonte, F, Boston University *Jim Montgomery, F, Maine *Jean-Yves Roy, F, Maine All-Americans *Greg Brown, D, Boston College *Rob Cowie, D, Northeastern *Keith Carney, D, Maine *David Emma, F, Boston College *Steve Heinze, F, Boston College *Jean-Yves Roy, F, Maine Category:1990 in hockey Category:Hockey East Category:NCAA seasons